The core protein of West Nile Virus (WNV) has recently been identified as being capable of inducing apoptosis in cell in which it is present. This observation is described in PCT Application Number PCT/US01/31355, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Similarly, the HIV accessory protein Vpr has been identified as being capable of cell cycle arrest and the induction of apoptosis. This observation is described in PCT application PCT/US01/10028, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to these proteins, other proteins such as caspase have been known to induce apoptosis in cells.
There remains a need for compositions and methods which can incorporate the activity of apoptosis inducing proteins into effective compositions useful in methods of eliminating specific cells.